Wrath of the Uzumaki
by anubis93
Summary: After witnessing the death of his daughter Naruto strikes a deal with Kurama to prevent it from ever happening. All will soon tremble at the might of Naruto Uzumaki


**WRATH OF THE UZUMAKI**

**NARUTO X SAKURA **

**CH.1**

"AHHHHH" a bubble haired beauty screamed as she awoke in a cold sweat it was a terrible nightmare at least that is what she would tell her parents but she and her mate knew better it was the worst memory of any parent could ever live through.

'Sakura-chan, are you okay?' her mate called out to her on the mental link that she created when they both became Jonnin. 'Naruto-koi *sob* I *sob* w-want *sob* Kyuki *sob…sob* back!'

'I no Sakura-chan I miss our daughter dearly but we are back to our childhood so that this could be prevented

**(FLASH BACK)**

The bound forms of Sakura Haruno Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki were on display for the entire village of Konoha to see. The Seventh Hokage stepped into the light as the village cheered at seeing him in his robes it was Konoha's number 1 emotionally disturbed teen with a superiority complex Sasuke Uchiha. "People of Konoha for 22 long years the Kyuubi no Kitsune has plagued all of Konoha and today is the day that he is ended as will be as will his Demon whore Sakura Haruno and their little hell spawn Kyuki Haruno Uzumaki. Ino Yamanaka walked in carrying a baby wrapped up in blankets while an angry red slave seal was flaring on her neck. She looked toward Naruto and Sakura and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to them while tears were streaming down her beautiful face.

"Sasuke you son of a bitch don't you dare touch my daughter!"

Sasuke laughed and turned back to the crowd. "Do you see civilians of Konoha how the beast wails for its kin." Those in their ANBU jail cells struggled in a futile attempt to break free they were Kiba Inuzuka and his wife Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara and his wife Temari, Choji Amakichi and his fiancé Karui, and Shino Aburame with his girl friend Ayame Ichiraku along with Iruka Umino, Anko Umino, Kakashi Hatake, Shizune Hatake, Rock Lee and Tenten Lee, Neji Hyuuga and his wife Samui and Kurenai Yuhi with Konohamaru with his fiancé Moegi.

Sasuke laughed manically as he charged a Chidori and tossed poor Kyuki in the air and bisected the baby girl in half leaving her organs to spray over the villagers all in attendance looked disgusted at what the last Uchiha did and started to curse his name for this inhumane act against a defenseless baby. Naruto's body was blazing with the Kyuubi's chakra and broke the chains as if they were made from wet paper rather than chakra conductive iron.

"**Uchiha for killing my kit I will end your line and erase your accursed blood from the world!" **Naruto sped forward at speeds that only his father Minato Namikaze could have followed and pierced the Uchiha's abdomen with his clawed hands and ripped out his small intestines and dragged them out slowly, Naruto leaked the Kyuubi's chakra in to the wound killing Sasuke due to the chakra's corrosive nature. Naruto freed his wife and took her to see their child. Naruto looked on in agony seeing the final act of evil by a person he once called brother. He cried out in a heart clenching pain that all of his beatings put together could not even begin to compare. It was as if some one had ripped out his heart several times over and poured acid and salt upon his wounds for years. He then entered his mindscape to see if Kurama could help.

(Mindscape)

"Kurama! My child is dead and I don't know what to do please help me." The Kyuubi no Kitsune looked at his container's despair and saw no longer a great warrior but a father who had just lost everything and was desperately trying to find a way to fix it. **"Kit their is a way to fix this but it requires a sacrifice it is called Dimensional shift it is a jutsu that can only be performed by Hanyou, I can make you both Hanyou and send you back to the past."**

"Kyuubi this is a generous offer but please allow me to consult my wife use the mate mark to bring her in here." Kurama focused a miniscule portion of its chakra and pulled in Sakura.

"Sakura babe Kurama here has a way we can stop this tragedy from ever happening."

"How Naruto-koi?"

"**Become Hanyou and allow me to send "Become Hanyou and allow me to send you both back to the past to the week before the Gennin Exams."**

"What do you say Sakura-chan do you want to do it?"

"Yes, anything for our baby girl."

"**FINE THEN DEMONIC ART: TIME SHIFT"**

(Flashback End)

Naruto held his love and rubbed her back soothingly and whispered into her ear. "Soon my love we will take down the traitorous Uchiha scum and then Orochimaru."

"Why Orochimaru Naruto-kun?"

"Sasuke only started to become evil after he received the Curse Mark of Heaven."

"We have a long day ahead of us first thing I must do is get some darker clothes this Orange jumpsuit is an eyesore no wonder you wouldn't date me until I got rid of the Orange."

"Yes well let us get to bed my Foxy Maelstrom."

Naruto gave a perverted grin. "Oh I love it when you talk like that, does my Cherry Blossom want to be tied up?"

"Well you know Tsunade taught me how she really got her name of Legendary Sucker and it had nothing to do with Gambling." Naruto let loose a husky chuckle as he attacked Sakura's lips in a passion filled kiss as they both retired for bed glad that they now had a chance to save their unborn daughter.


End file.
